Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 81
This magazine is cover dated March 2013 and priced at £5.99. A free blu-ray disc was attached which included 15 playable demos. The Big 10 1) Fisher's return to top form - 3 pages (8-10) :Splinter Cell: Blacklist hands-on confirms stealthy Sam's still go it 2) The future of Killzone - 2 pages (12-13) :Grilling Guerrilla Games on where its Helghast-blasting shooter goes next. 3) Gore of war - 1 page (14) :Ascension's multiplayer beta proves gruesome as all hell 4) From Lollipop lady to master Assassin - 1 page (15) :Cosplay queen Jessica Nigri becomes Connor for a day. 5) What next THQ's line-up? - 2 pages (16-17) :Publisher's demise gives its games new homes and new hopes 6) An Emotional Engine goodbye - 1 page (18) :Sony finally stops making PS2 after 12 years 7) Dead Space's undead art attack - 2 pages (20-21) :New book draws you even deeper into Tau Volantis 8) Bioshock's infinite powers - 1 page (22) :Writer Drew Holmes on combat and setting birds on fire 9) "Capcom trusts me as a filmaker" - 2 pages (24-25) :Paul WS Anderson talks mixing up the Resi franchise 10) Will Trico ever see the light of day? - Joel Gregory & Dave Meikleham - 1 page (26) :Our enthusiasts ponder if the end is nigh for The Last Guardian Agenda Eastern promise - 1 page (29) 10 questions for... Sean Miller - 1½ pages (30-31) :Deadpool chief on his Oddworld past and Gabe Newell admiration. Grand theft artist - 1 page (32) :The man bringing games to life in digital ink Graves danger - (33) :Tomb Raider's need for a whole new instrument. Circle of strife Dave Meikleham - (34) :How Dave Meikleham took on Tokyo Jungle with a chicken run. Letter from home - Louise Blain - (34) :Louise Blain sets tails wagging in an exciting trip to the shops. Sony Action cam HDR-AS15 - 2 pages (36-37) :Miniscule camcorder for xtreme thrillseekers The PlayStation entertainment plan - 1 page (38) Five years ago in OPM: OPM #16 - ⅓ page (39) Previews Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - 4 pages (42-45) Tomb Raider - 1½ pages (46-47) Soul Sacrifice - 2 pages (48-49) Deadpool - 1½ pages (50-51) Grand Theft Auto V - 1 page (52) GRID 2 - 1 page (53) Deadly Premonition: The Director's Cut - 1 page (54) Terraria - ⅔ page (55) Dark Souls II - 2 pages (56-57) The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct - 1 page (58-59) History: Legends of War - ⅓ page (58) Tiger Woods PGA Tour 14 - ⅔ page (59) Remember Me - 1 page (60) The Latest On... - ⅔ page (61) The Last of Us - ⅓ page (61) Features Vita's Little Big 2013 - Phil Iwaniuk - 10 pages (62-71) :Is this the year Sony's handheld goes huge? Phil Iwaniuk puts its hottest hopes to the test ::Tearaway - 4 pages (64-67) ::Killzone: Mercenary - 4 pages (68-71) What next for Call of Duty? - 8 pages (74-81) :Our spies gather secret intel and expert opinion to predict the future of the universe's biggest shooter series Interview: Raphael Coantonio & Harvey Smith - 4 pages (82-85) :The brain trust behind 2012's best new IP talk challenges, Darth Maul, and where Dishonored might go next. In the mood for... Dads - 2 pages (86-87) :Sharing a game of catch with ace PlayStation pops "Got the plush only 554 quid! No honey, don't leave me..." Louise Blain - 9 pages (88-96) :From beer to brollies, Louise Blain charts the coolest PlayStation merchandise of all time. Regulars ''' Blu-Ray Movies - 2 pages (122-123) Mail@OPM - 2 pages (124-125) PS3 Essential Collection - 2 pages (126-127) PSN Essential Collection - 1 page (128) Vita Essential Collection - 1 page (129) Who is... Revolver Ocelot - 1 page (130) Reviews Straight to Bargain Bin: Ben 10: Omniverse, Spongebob & Friends: Battle for Volcano Island, Rise of the Guardians, Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal - Joel Gregory - ½ page (109) Minis Round-up with Emma Davies: Doodle Fit, Jelly Car 2, War of Sonria, Run Ghost Run - ½ page (117) '''Online Online round-up with Dave Meikleham - Rage: The Scorchers, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, WWE '13 Moves Pack, Dishonored: Dunwall City Trials - ½ page (121) Free Gift Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 81 Disc.jpg|Blu-Ray Other Credits Associate Editor (online) :Leon Hurley Deputy Editor :Joel Gregory Managing Art Editor :Milford Coppock Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Leung Production Editor :Emma Davies Contributing Operations Editor :Helen Woodey Acting News Editor :Dave Meikleham Staff Writer :Phil Iwaniuk Contributors :Louise Blain, Alex Dale, Paul Fitzpatrick, Michael Gapper, Andy Kelly, Neevon Khayati-Daryan, Jason Killingsworth, Louis Pattison, Rob Pearson, Daniel Robson, Adam Starkey, Casey Waters External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand Issue Index Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews